Soul Remedy
by KyleR91
Summary: One-shot of Sonic grieving over the loss of Tails, who has died in a recent raid on on of Eggman's bases. Sitting alone in the dark of night in a forest, by the warm glow of a campfire, Sonic is visited by the least likely of people; Shadow.


**A/N:** Sonic one-shot! review if you like or dislike and tell me why :) Enjoy!

 **Soul Remedy**

The cool night breeze rustles through the ancient trees of the forest, lifting leaves and loose petals alike as they take flight in the gentle wind. The atmosphere is quiet and peaceful as the many creatures living in and around the trees return to their homes for the night, seeking the warmth and shelter of their hidden homes, their minds only on their desire to rest in safety. All is silent except for the trees rustling in protest as the breeze disturbs their slumber.

The crackle of a fire is heard from a clearing in the forest, the light of the fire throwing itself out to illuminate the fresh spring grass, and adding a comforting warmth to the chilly night air. Little smoke rises from the fire, built hot enough deliberately so it would pollute and anger the air as little as possible. Two logs lie on their side by the fire, and on one of the said logs, a hedgehog sits alone.

The hedgehog, unaware of his surroundings, gazes vacantly and dreamily into the dancing tongues of flame as his mind processes memories and wisps of thought. The hedgehog remains motionless a while, sitting statue like on the log, completely lost within his own mind. The night breezes breathes slightly more fiercely momentarily, causing the hedgehog to blink and shake himself out of his vacant state. The hedgehog breathes in deeply and exhales, having not breathed properly for a few minutes. He blinks again and shakes his head side to side slightly, rousing himself. His quills drift back and forth in the air as his head moves, wafting a small breeze from them. The firelight catches the quill's shade of deep blue and the hedgehog rises to his feet and stretches.

Sonic sighs deeply again and seats himself down in the same position he had previously been. He studies the flames as if searching for something, the light reflecting the emerald green of his eyes. Within their depths, Sonic silently thinks about the tragedy of his most recent adventure. For the first time since he can remember, Sonic has no desire to go anywhere, no desire to be on the move for the fun of it. No desire to do anything at all.

As a result, Dr. Eggman has ploughed the land, finally beginning to set up his plans for Eggmanland and world domination. With no Sonic to stop him, his plans have flourished and he frequently broadcasts to the world his plans for one city or another, gloating about how he has finally defeated Sonic. Eggman thinks Sonic is dead, but in truth the hedgehog managed to escape at the last moment.

It had been an explosion. Sonic, Tails and a few others had raided Eggman's base, out to have a laugh and take the base down. They had rampaged through the military base, destroying many of Eggman's robots, infuriating the man who had tried to defeat them all their lives. However, the Doctor had managed to capture Tails, and had offered a deal to Sonic - Eggman releases Tails if Sonic agrees to go in his place. Confident of his abilities, Sonic had agreed. But the Doctor had had other plans, and trapped Sonic whilst still keeping hold of Tails. Cackling madly, the scientist had turned on a peculiar device and had aimed it at Sonic. With Tails screaming at Eggman to stop, the device prepared to fire at Sonic. Elsewhere in the base, Knuckles had managed to shut down the power source for the base and cause an explosion. Sonic had just seen the device turn from him to Tails at the last minute and fire before everything had been lost in a white light and a burst of heat.

Thrown bodily out of the base by the explosion, Sonic had only watched as the base had been engulfed in a gigantic fireball. The rumble of the explosion could be heard from miles away and the light filled the night sky along with a large plume of smoke. Sonic had been flung away into the distance, landing not far from the clearing he now sits in.

And there he had stayed, for he knew instantly that Tails is dead. If Eggman's device hadn't killed him, the explosion would have. Sonic had no idea if Knuckles or Amy had made it out either, but his mind is only on Tails. He continues to stare solemnly into the fire, until tears of anger welled up in his eyes. This is his fault. He had convinced Tails, Knuckles and Amy that they could charge through the base and wipe it out to annoy Eggman, he who had thought of the plan to just go charging in. His luck and skill that had saved him in so many previous adventures had made him cocky and overconfident, thinking himself invincible. In the overconfidence he had forgotten the physical vulnerabilities of his best friend, and Tails had paid the price for Sonic's arrogant mistake.

All this had happened three or four days ago, and while Sonic had first crawled from the crater he'd left in the ground upon landing into the clearing he now sat in, the hedgehog hadn't budged since, except to feed the fire. He hadn't eaten, had barely slept, refusing to allow himself such comforts when he was responsible for the death of his best friend, who for the longest time had looked up to him as an older brother. The blue hedgehog breaks and cries silently to himself, unable to handle the tragedy.

"Oh, Tails." he whimpers to himself, "How could I be so stupid? I'm so sorry little bro." Sonic sobs to himself as quietly as possible. He stiffens when he hears the grass behind him rustle rhythmically, indicating the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. Sonic takes a moment to compose himself, wipes his eyes, then stands and turns to the newcomer. His breath catches in his throat.

The figure standing before him has a form identical to his own, save for a few small features. Where Sonic's quill's sag downward, alike to the hedgehog's depressed mood, the other's quills curl and point upward. Sonic's sunken green eyes meet the other's alert deep red. The other hedgehog's black fur blends perfectly with the night and would have been invisible were it not for the moonlight pouring onto sonic's face, illuminating the other hedgehog's silhouette.

"Shadow?" Sonic asks, fighting to keep his breaking voice under control. Shadow's sharp eyes soften, to Sonic's surprise. The ebony hedgehog walks up so he is face to face with the blue.

"Come. Walk with me." Shadow murmurs quietly. Leaving the fire, Sonic wordlessly follows him.

"How did you find me?" Sonic asks. Shadow snorts.

"I found you the night you got here." the hedgehog replies, "I left you be for a day or so, thinking you would pick yourself up and carry on like you always do. You showed no signs of moving though, so I had to intervene, if only for your sake."

"How can I pick myself up and carry on from this?" Sonic asks, sounding slightly desperate, "Shadow, Tails is gone because of me. Tails. We've been together since he can remember, we were so young when we met. We've been an unbreakable bond since then. How can I just carry on now he's gone?"

"Because it's what he would want you to do." Shadow replies simply. Sonic blinks at the comment.

"What would you know about it? You've barely spoken to Tails." Sonic snaps at him. Shadow turns calmly around to face him. Emerald green glares into blood red. Shadow is quiet a moment, allowing Sonic to realise his rude manner.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to snap like that." the blue hedgehog apologises. Shadow blinks slowly and nods his head.

"Hedgehog, this may seem obvious to you, but you are not the only person to have lost someone close." Shadow whispers after a moment. Sonic nods, more to himself than Shadow, in understanding.

"Yes you're right. I guess people lose loved ones everyday." Sonic says.

"Correct." Shadow agrees quietly. Sonic looks around him.

They'd walked through the forest and had arrived at the edge of a small village of tree houses. The houses have been crudely but carefully crafted out of wood, along with a network of wooden pathways for easy travel between the trees of the village.

"I've never seen this place before." Sonic murmurs in wonder. Shadow nods.

"Neither had I, until a day ago when I was exploring. There's a friend or two waiting up there for you Sonic. They asked me to come get you."

"Friends?" Sonic repeats. Shadow nods in confirmation. Sonic chuckles humourlessly to himself.

"Do they know?" the blue asks.

"Of course they know." the black answers, "It's why they wish to see you. We can see your campfire from up there, and figured it was you. We know losing Tails has caused you nigh unbearable pain, so while you figured solitude would help ease your burden, you may find warmth, food and good company a more effective remedy." Shadow points to a tree nearby. A series of shelves and steps of wood and stone jut out of the thick trunk, making a rather effective ladder up to the sky high village.

Sonic silently walks over to the tree, Shadow close behind. The blue hedgehog stops as the trunk's base, running a hand over the wood. He signs quietly to himself. Shadow places a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder, then removes it after a moment. Sonic shakes himself, a knot of concentration and resolve tightening his brow. His solemn eyes steel themselves and he hoists himself up the shelves and steps of the tree ladder, physically exerting himself to his limit, using hands, arms, legs and feet to climb the tree. In happier times he'd have joyfully hopped and jumped up the tree in one or two leaps, but his sturdy resolve called for a change of method. Shadow watches from the ground as Sonic climbs the tall tree, never stopping or slowing despite the sweat that pours from his skin, and the sharp breaths he has to draw, having not eaten or slept for a few days. Sonic reaches the top and sits a moment. He looks at Shadow, far below him on the ground. The black hedgehog observes the blue for a moment, then vanishes with a flash into thin air.

Sonic hears Shadow reappear behind him, instantly joining Sonic from the ground half a mile below. Sonic takes a few breaths and gets to his feet. Shadow looks at him a moment, then turns and walks towards the village. Sonic follows.

"So who's here?" Sonic asks as they walk across a narrow wooden bridge. He glances down and sees the sheer drop to the forest floor below. The sight would unnerve most people, but Sonic allows himself a smile - he could easily drop and survive such a fall.

"You'll find out." Shadow replies without turning. His eyes harden as they reach a junction in the wooden bridges and paths built to navigate the treetop village. He turns his head to the right, sensitive ears picking up the subtle sounds of the villagers going about their business. He also hears the near-silent preparations in a house nearby and heads in the direction of the house.

Shadow and Sonic transverse the paths, squeezing between the wooden huts built in the trees and passing along rows of the huts, most of them closed for the night. Few villagers are out at this late hour, but the humans pay little to no heed to the two hedgehogs. Shadow enjoys the lack of interest of the villagers - humans can be nosy sometimes and he appreciates the privacy.

Shadow reaches the correct hut, slightly larger than most around it. He pauses outside the front door, observing the dirty wood of the construct . He hears Sonic stop and wait silently behind him. He feels the blue hedgehog's curiosity and also his sorrow, although it now wanes slightly.

After an appropriate pause, Shadow reaches a gloved hand and takes hold of the wooden handle on the door. A moment's pause. The hand turns the handle. Shadow pulls the door open. The two enter.

No cheer or loud greeting reaches them from within. Sonic instead comes face to face with the reserved faces of Rouge, Amy, Cream, Big, Charmy and Espio. All look up when the hedgehogs enter. Amy jolts, going to stand up to rush to Sonic, but automatically stops herself. Cream's eyes are full of sorrow. Big, who has had to be squashed into the widest corner of the hut due to his size, waves silently at Sonic, who inclines his head back.

"Hey guys." Sonic says, sounding nothing like his cheery self, "What's going on?"

Rouge gets to her feet and walks towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic looks at Shadow, who is observing silently from the corner next to the door.

"Shadow, thanks for getting him." Rouge says to the black hedgehog, who blinks slowly in response. Rouge looks at Sonic a moment, then pulls him into a hug. Sonic hugs back and the embrace breaks after a moment.

"Come sit down, sweetie." Rouge says, offering him a seat. As Sonic sits down, he looks around the room. They are seated around a carefully constructed fire suspended on a stone platform. The floor of the hut is made of wooden logs split length ways, flat side facing up. The roof is a combination of branches, leaves, twigs and crafted wooden shafts all netted together. Small shafts of sunlight peek in through the leaves and holes of the roof. Around the room were wooden benches and stools, most of them occupied. Big is seated in the largest chair in the hut - a wooden armchair of sorts, padded with straw and worked tree bark. A wooden table laden with platters of food stands against the left wall of the hut. It appears that the hut only consists of this single room.

"Sweetie, we had Shadow bring you here tonight, because we're all worried about you." Rouge begins.

"Why?" Sonic asks. He knows the question is stupid, obvious, but he doesn't trust himself to say anything else.

"What do you mean why, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asks timidly, "We know about what happened to Tails and we haven't seen you since then. Where was he Shadow?"

The black hedgehog blinks and steps forward.

"In the forest, a few miles south of here. Rouge and I saw the campfire and wondered. She sent me to investigate just in case."

"We've been scared for you Sonic." Amy says, leaning forward. Her eyes are fierce with worry and also soft with fear and concern. Sonic sees none of her usual behaviour towards him, no affection in her eyes, none of the crazy girl he's always been running from. She is here, as a friend, here to support him, as the others are.

"Well, thanks, I think." Sonic says, scratching the back of his head. His quills bounce up and down in co-ordination with the movement of his fingers. He remains silent, unsure what to say.

"Listen Sonic," Espio chips in, Charmy right behind him, "Vector wanted to say sorry for not turning up himself, but someone has to stay in the office. But know that he hated staying behind and would happily be here for you if he could. He's as concerned for you as the rest of us are. Even Shadow was worried."

"Thanks Espio, that means a lot to me." Sonic says, a small smile curling at his lip, "Tell Vector thank you for me, and that I'll drop by and see him soon."

"He would like that." Espio says, smiling in return, "As you can see, we've prepared a party of sorts for you, though not the kind of party you're used to."

Sonic nods, looking around him.

"Do you want to talk about anything, Sonic?" Shadow asks. Sonic takes a moment to answer, processing the emotions in his mind. Still saddened from his bout of depression, angry at himself and Dr. Eggman for causing this whole mess, surprised and grateful for the support his friends are showing him, and missing Tails.

"Do you all know what happened?" he asks finally. They nod, putting on reassuring smiles.

"Then you will know it's my fault." Sonic continues darkly.

A pause. "That may be so." Shadow says, choosing his words with unusual care, "But the fault is not all yours. The Doctor is at fault also. He should have known not to activate that device with the rest of you sabotaging the base. You know he'll be back, right? You will be needed to stop him again."

"And also, Tails would be happy to see you adventuring out there, happy and carefree like you always are." Amy says with a smile.

"I'm not sure I can feel like that anytime soon." Sonic says with a humourless chuckle.

"Tails would want you to." Shadow says.

"What do you know what Tails wanted?" Sonic snaps at Shadow, getting angry.

"Shut it, hedgehog."

It wasn't Shadow who had spoken. Sonic turns to face the door, now wide open. Standing in the doorway, holding the door open with his giant hand, is Knuckles. The echidna is glaring at Sonic, whose feature harden slightly at Knuckle's expression.

"It's your fault Tails is dead." Knuckles says hotly, angry tears threatening to flood from his welling eyes, "You're always flying around everywhere, thinking you can beat anything and everything just because you can run fast and you're lucky. Your carelessness was bound to have a cost eventually."

The group are stunned at Knuckles' harsh words, but Sonic hardens further and steps forward.

"Knuckles, you know I would never mean harm to Tails or anyone else here." the hedgehog says, also fighting back tears, "You have to know I'd never want anything like that to happen!"

"That may be true." Knuckles grudgingly admits, "But even you had to know that you were being overly careless with that plan. Just charge in head first into Eggman's most heavily fortified base yet?"

"Knux, honey, come on, neither of you need this now." Rouge calls softly from behind Sonic, "Come sit down and get some food."

"Yeah you should get some grub." Knuckles says to Sonic, partially ignoring Rouge, "You look starved. When did you last eat?"

"A few days ago. I've been too busy trying to avoid the nightmares to eat." Sonic says, "Where have you been?"

"Cleaning up your mess." Knuckles retorts, "I went to Eggman's base to see if there was anything left and if I could find the body." Knuckles pauses a moment, and nearly chokes. Sonic steps forward but Knuckles flinches hotly and Sonic steps back.

"Don't come near me, hedgehog." Knuckles warns. He flinches again when Shadow silently steps up behind Knuckles and puts a hand on the echidna's shoulder, much like he had done with Sonic.

"Do not blame Sonic." Shadow says, "You are both grieving harder than anyone else here, having known Tails the longest. It is understandable to be angry and point the finger of blame on Sonic, but you've both punished yourselves enough to not need this confrontation. We held this party for you and Sonic, for you to enjoy and help you grieve for Tails."

Knuckles hesitates, and then sighs and relaxes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Shadow." he says. He looks at Sonic again. A moment of hard silence, and then the tears finally break from the echidna's eyes. Overcome with his own emotion, tears spill silently from Sonic's own cheeks also, and the two embrace roughly.

"I'm sorry he's gone." Sonic whispers. Knuckles nods.

"I miss him too, Sonic. The world will be a sadder place without him."

Rouge relaxes slightly. walking forward, she waits until Sonic and Knuckles break from their embrace. Taking both by the hand, she leads them to a seat each, and everyone helps themselves to a plate of food. Cream gets Big's plate for him, as he's more or less unable to move in his corner. Sonic slowly joins in, collecting his own plate, Knuckles right behind him.

The group of friends eat together, enjoying the silent companionship, all thoughts on the memory of Tails. Eventually, Sonic chokes out the question that's been eating at him.

"So...did you find him?" he asks Knuckles quietly. The group pauses, all eyes on the echidna. He pauses for a long moment, eyeing the small sausage in his gigantic hand. He closes his eyes and sets the sausage down.

"No. The base was completely destroyed. There would have been nothing left to bury. The base's remains are his grave."

Sonic nods slowly.

Together, the group continue eating and talking quietly throughout the night. Sonic gradually cheers up slightly, as they relive Tail's favourite quotes and quirks. Fresh tears fall frequently, but no-one hides them, showing their emotions shamelessly. Sonic even glances at Shadow, and could have sworn he saw a corner of the black hedgehog's eye glistening. Then Shadow had blinked and the shine had gone.

Eventually, Sonic has to step out for some air. He leaves the hut, ensuring to everyone he'll be back shortly. He stands on the edge of the path, high in the trees, observing the pitch black chasm to the forest floor below. It is now very late and though the stars and moon are shining brightly, he is too far up for the ground to be visible anymore. Observing the stars, and knowing Tails is flying high and free up there, Sonic smiles to himself, a final wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

Knuckles has joined him, silently watching the sky with the hedgehog. He doesn't look at Sonic, but Sonic knows he is thinking the same thing. He turns away from Knuckles, observing the sky with the echidna. He speaks quietly to the sky, loud enough for only himself and the echidna to hear, paying a final tribute to Tails.

"Goodnight, little brother."


End file.
